This disclosure relates to enhancing sound in a motor vehicle.
Some motor vehicle manufacturers desire to create sounds that mimic the after-fire sounds that are prevalent in higher-end sports cars. An after-fire sound is generally understood to spring from fuel ignition in the exhaust system. Created after-fire sounds should mimic actual after-fire sounds.